Odio la Lluvia!
by GuajolotA
Summary: POV de Neji. Fic con mala ortografia, OoC, y bastantes tonterias.
1. Odio la Lluvia

Hola gente, he vuelto, las vacaciones me ponen ociosa y me pongo a escribir fics a lo wey XD, asi que les dejo uno

Disclaimer: la lluvia no me pertenece u-u, al igual que los personajes XP

Por cierto, ya que trata de un POV de Neji, tambien es muy posible (es mas, es un hecho) de que actue de manera…peculiar…ya ven, en un arranque de furia todo pasa XD

**Odio la lluvia**

Odio la lluvia! Y en serio! No es que me de miedo, claro que no, pero como es que YO el super-hyper-mega-fantastico genio del clan Hyugga, Neji Hyugga, tenga que ser rebajado a ESTO! Por culpa de la lluivia!

Asi es, me encuentro limpiando el piso del estupido pasillo de la cocina! Estupida agua, estupida ventana mal sellada, estupida madera delicada, estupido Hiashi por obligarme a limpiar…aun puedo oirlo 'mmm…DEBEREMOS limpiarlo' JA! el esta muy comodo haciendo nada y yo! Limpiando como ceniciento claaaaro! Estupido antojo de helado que me hiso bajar y notar el agua…estupido Souke, estupido Bouke, estupido el que se le ocurrio que el Bouke tenia que hacer lo que el Souke dijera…pff! Jamas le invitare a un Souke a uno de mis helados ocultos super especiales…jooo…que malo soy, que malo soy…tomo otro trapo y lo paso por el piso, en cuestion de segundos se llena de agua y los escurro en el balde que tango a lado, mierda, mis manos estan rojas y me duelen hasta la…a quien jodidos se le ocurrio poenr el trapoeador a secar en el jardin durante el tiempo de lluvia?! Asi o mas imbecil?!...Ademas…desde cuando soy YO el encargado de estas estupideses? De por si ya tengo mucho cuidando de Hinata-sama, ya bueno! Deja de pensar en eso que te hara pasar mas coraje

…….

Estupido Hiashi grrrr…ya me imagino su estupida cara de viejo enojon (AnaB: te das cuenta que tu padre tenia esa mimsa cara Neji: chiton!) diciendome: 'tendremos que sellar al estupida ventana' pero claro yo voy a hacer todo el estupido trabajo, yo, yo, yo, sin mi, esta casa se vendria abajo en un dos por tres, solo me falta ver novelas y ser chismoso y seria una de las mucamas, jodeeeerr…aunque 'lazos de amor' se uqedo bastante interesante…vale, vale…ya llene el segundo balde, ahora tengo que salir y hechar el agua, por que ni eso puede hacer el estupido Souke….grrr…me dan ganas de hecharselo a Hiashi-sama en la cabeza, jooo, eso estaria bien, estaria perfecto-Neji sonrie maliciosamente-…ya me canseeee, llevo mas de hora y media aquí, incado limpiando este desastre, me duelen las manos, me duelen las rodillas, tengo las manos heladas y… y… y…soy le unico trabajando!...Escucho la puerta abrirse pero no le hago caso y sigo en mis 'tareas', me volteo un segundo para escurrir otro pa(n)o y veo a un perro blanco tomandose el agua del tercer balde…

-oye, fuera, no hagas eso-digo tratando de alejar al perro, que ni caso me hizo

-Neji-niisan-dijo entrando Hinata-sama, a quien porcierto solo le dedique una mirada fria, joooo, soy tan cruel-lo siento muchisimo, ya me llevo a Akamaru-dijo tomando al perro y alejandose para volver unos segundos despues-Que hace, Neji-Niisan?

-Limpio-respondo sin mas…exprimo el trapo en le balde sin mirar mi prima

-tienes las manos rojas! Estas bien?-dice preocupada asercandose a mi

-ehm…si?-la miro un segundo y noto que esta muy cera de mi-ehem…-miro a otro lado un poquito sonroja…no! miro a otro lado SIN sonrojarme

-dejame ayudarte-dijo acercando su mano para que le pasara un trapo…bueno no todo el Souke es tan malo…en menos de lo que esperaba ya habiamos acabado…que alivio, al fin podre comer mi helado, wiii, que feliz soy, me dirijo a la nevera y del fondo saco una caja con helado, Hinata-sama me mira, supongo que se preguntara de donde lo Souke…

-…Quiere?-pregunte asercandole el Helado…ella simplemtne sonrio

-Hai!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OMG las cosas que se me ocurre por la lluvia…y por la ladita ventada del comedor XD…y por mi padre flojo….bueeeno

Etto…estoy pensando en hacerle conti…pero nu se….XP ya vere ya vere

CHAU

Ps: En un Mundo enloquecido como el nuestro..solo los lunaticos estamos locos :D


	2. Odio el Shopping

¡¡AIIII!! Que linda gente n.n, que buenos son por sus reviews queridos hamsters sucidas XP…asi que decidi si hacerle conti jooo…espero que les guste ¡¡muka muka!!

Por cherto…de haber pareja sera NejixHina como podran de seguro haber notado XD….La misteriosa actitud de nestro queridisimo Hyugga la llamaremos, 'Inner Neji', asi es, un nombre muy original XD….etto…pues…¡weno! aquí el capi

**Odio ****el Shopping**

¡¡ODIO IR DE COMPRAS!! ¡¡LO ODIO LO ODIO!! ¡¡LO ODIO MAS DE LO QUE ODIO LAS MALLAS APRETADAS DE GAI SENSEI!!...y eso…es decir mucho. En la mañana Hinata-sama convencio a su padre de que le diera un pequeño adelanto de su mesada para ir de compras, y a la ves traer a Hanabi-sama ¿¡Y que dijo el muy idiota!?

'_Lleven a Neji para que les ayude con las bolsas'_

Ya despues de 7 bolsas de Hanabi y 16 de Hinata (Si, la chica AMA comprar) segiamos viendo a que tienda entrar

-Hum…no veo ninguna tienda por aquí…no nos queda de otra-dijo Hinata mas para ella mimsa que para mi o Hanabi

-¿¡nos vamos!?-le pregunte, la neta, muy ilucionado…¡hey! ¡No me vean asi! ¡YA NO SIENTO MIS BRASOS!

-¿eeeh? ¡Claro que no!-dijo sonriendo, para depues ponerse en posicion y…-...Sharingan…perdon…Byakugan (siempre quise poner eso XD)

-¿Y que ves hermana?

-Hum…ai esta la tipeja que me quito la ultima sudadera de mi talla en aquella tienda grrrr…hmmm…ai una perfumeria cerca y…¡oh por Dios!

- ò.ô ¿y ahora que?

-E-el…el…75…por ciento…menos…-dijo con voz temblorosa….parecia que habia visto un fantasma…

-¿eing?-la verdad no entiendo que tiene de genial una tienda con ropa exageradamente rebajada…¬¬…o-o…¿a donde se fueron?

-¡Neji-niisan! ¡No te quedes atrás!-me grito Hanabi que estaba a unos 7 metros de mi y Hinata ya no se veia por ningun lado

Entrar a esa tienda fue como entrar al campo de batalla, veias a muchas muejeres niñas y jovenes pelearse por la ropa…aunque juraria tambien haber visto a Gai-sensei

-Muevete anciana!-grito Hinata a una mujer que veia unos sueteres lentamente, mi prima, para mi mala suerte, ya tenia una prenda de cada uno y en cada color que habia disponible…a excepción de ese sweter al parecer…

-Ire a esperar afuera-le dije aunque supuse que no me oiria

-¿Que? ¿Estas loco? Ayudame a buscar unos zapatos de mi numero!

-TT-TT esta bien-si asi es, las ofertas cambian a la gente

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-se ve a Neji esperando afuera del probador-

-Neji-niiisaaaaaaaaan-dijo la vocecilla de Hinata dentro del probador

-¿Si, Hinata-sama?-pude ver como Hinata sacaba su mano por arriba de la puerta con un vestido corto

-me lo consiges en una talla mas grande, me queda cortisimo

-TT-TT Si Hinata-sama-Damn it, no solo tengo que ser su chacho, si no que lo unico 'bueno' que se iba a comprar lo quiere mas largo…y no hay mas tallas…¬¬…mmm…tienen que haber-se ve a Neji buscando el vestido bastante molesto-Yupii!! Lo alle! Genial…

_Toc toc_

-Hinata-sama el vestido…podria tomarlo pronto la gente de la fila me esta regañando-Hinata abrio la puerta saco su mano e hizo algo que no esperaba,

tomo el vestido (no eso no, lo otro) y con todo y el me jalo dentro del vestidor, por suerte no era tan pequeño

-Muchas gracias Neji-niisan. Por cierto, te gusta? Debe de ir con un pantalon o mallas abajo, pero no me convence mucho el color-Hinata llevaba en esos momentos una camisa larga, ya que si fuese un vestido no dejaria nada a la imaginacion…creanme…de lineas blancas y cafés…y nada en sus piernas…les mencione que no deja nada a la imagincacion…-¿eh? ¿Neji-niisan?

Neji en estos momentos se encuentra en shock y posiblemente pensando alguna cerdada, si desea dejarle un mensaje dejelo depues del beep…BEEEEEEP

-¡el vestido!_-_recordo alegremente mi prima, me lo arrebato de mis manos…y…se quito la caimsa quedandose solo en ropa interior, yo en mi estado de shock, no me pude mover ni nada…de hecho…

Neji's Status: X-x

-Neji-niisan, me ayudas a cerrarmelo ¿Neji-niisan?

Lo sentimos, el ninja que usted trata de contactar se encuentra desangrandose por una hemorragia nasal y seguramente pensanod una cerdada, le sugerimos llamarlo mas tarde….BEEEEEP

-¿Minimo te gusta? ¿Neji…¿Neji?...¡¿Neji-niisan?!...¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!! ¡¡NEJI-NIISAN!!...o-o ¿y ahora quien cargara las bolsas?

-.-.-.-.-

Despues de un rato salimos del vestidor, y de la tienda…para mi 'buena', notese el sarcasmo,suerte, me haye con Lee y Tenten

-¿Que haces Neji? ¿Un nuevo entrenamiento? ¿Acaso cargar te bolsas te hace mas habil y fuerte? ¿Acaso crees que me puedes ganar? ¿Eeh? ¿Eeh?-dijo de manera estupidamnte rapido Lee

-ehm…no, solo voy de compras-mas bien a cargar las bolsas-con mis primas

-vaya Neji, eres el primer chico al que conozco que llevan de shopping y no se queja

-es que bueno…no a sido del todo malo n.n-pensamiento de Neji censurado

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡¡GRACIAS! GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS LINDAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW!!!

Neji: WOW que cursi ¬¬

AnaB: ¡Hola Neji! ¿As venido a agradecer a mis lectores conmigo?

Neji: ¡No!...aunque gracias, se que leen esto solo por mi sensual preciencia u-u…

AnaB: ¡Anda pliiiiiiis!...o en el sigiuente capitulo te hago usar mallas verdes

Neji: ¡¡Y EL AGRADECIMIENTO VA PARA!! XS

Vicky: TT-TT woow, mi primer review…y claro que Neji piensa asi, que no ves lo retorcida que es su mente? (Neji: ya bajale)

Star Flower De que podia, podia, na mas nesesitaba saber si el fic era aceptado n.n cosa que afortunadamente para mi y mis deseos de torturar a Neji, si paso XD (Neji: De quien sere mas chacho, de Hiashi o de esta?)

Chaosliterata: NejixHina! NejixHina! Yyuuupiii NejixHina!...y…estas diciendo que te alegras de mi sufrimiento de cuando tuve que limpar? Por que si es eso…grrr ¬¬….seee yo tmb me alegro XD

Hyuga-hikari: no ta bello…ta sexy XD (Neji: para ti algo NO es sexy? AnaB: mmmm…nu Neji: mmmy que tal Rock Lee? AnaB: baaabaaaaas o¬o) me alegra que te hiciera reir n.n…

TentenChaan: Neji: Normalmente es Helado en dia de lluvia, Helado en dia de verano, helado en dia de invierno…y helado de snack de media noche…AnaB: eso explica por que se acaba tan rapido o-o…gracias gracias por el review n0n

Iria: En un mundo enloquecido como el nuestro solo los lunaticos estamos lococ n.n…creo que ,as que torturar al Souke estoy torturando al Bouke XD…aunque pronto llega la venganza de Gaia…digo Neji XD

DraculaN666: Honey, no te imaginas como me subes el autoestima n.n…espero mas reviews ee n.n…quiero rearto reviews XD

Midory: no, mas bien nunca falta el…empleado, hijo, amigo, o hermano que en verdad se pone a trabajar mientras el tor hecha la weba XD…aquí la continuacion…mas reviews porfas XD

Tierna Hinata: vamos vamos no me presiones no soy caballo de carreras (Neji: ¬¬ aunque tienes los dientes de uno)…gracias por el apollo de pollo XD

Busu: siiii! Yo amo la lluvia! n0n siempre trato de convenser a mi perro para que salga en un paseo durante la lluvia…pero es una perra (Neji: y en todos los sentido ¬¬ AnaB: de hecho TT-TT) y es dificil razonar con ella XD

AnaB: ves Neji, no fue tan dificil n.n-se ve a Neji retorciendose en el suelo

Neji: no…mu-mucha…amabi..li…dad….me…me…me quemaaaaa!! TT0TT

AnaB: ai pero que melodramatico! ¬¬

Neji: un cuervo hablando de ser negro ¬¬

AnaB: y eso que tiene que significar-Neji saca una aguja y pica a AnaB-AUCH!...snif snif…me han pinchado YY-YY…òwó vas a moriiiir!

AnaBlack no puede responder ya que esta tratando de matar a Neji, favor de dejar un mensaje picandole a 'Go' a un lado de 'Sumbmit Review' Gracias

Chau

Ps: Si crees que la vida apesta…no seas mala copa y dale deshodorante XD

Ps2: si quieren aportar ideas de situaciones para torturar al genio de los Hyugga o a otro personaje para el fic…creanme seran bien aceptadas n0n


	3. Odio Entrenar los Sabados por la Mañana

Bueno gente, aquí estamos de vuelta para la tercera entrega de la saga, esta ves la llamaremos 'Neji Hygga y el pricionero de Azkaban'

Neji: ¿te sientes bien?

AnaB: ¡si! Anda empesemos con el tercer capitulo, y ¡por cierto! ¡Se me han ocurriod varias cosas para los sigientes capitulos(algunos basados en experencias de mi vida)! Muchas gracias para las personas (2 o 3) que an aportado ideas n.n las he tomado en cuenta! ¬¬ asi que el resto…plis ideas o voy a tardar lo tripe en actualizar TT-TT

Script:

Narracion con el POV de Neji…bueno…Inner Neji XD

-Dialogos-mas narracion a la Neji (Parentesis de Neji n.nU)

TODO LO SUBRAYADO ES NARRACION O NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Listo n.n

**ODIO**** ENTRENAR LOS SABADOS POR LA MAÑANA**

¡ODIO ENTRENAR! ¡O sea! Miren a mis inches entrenadores, o el 'fabulafantastico' Gai con su pelo de tazon y su afan con Lee…que por cierto me cae que es su hijo perdido eee….asi como de telenovela O-o….o si no Hiashi…ooo si, ¡¿que mejor que entrenar con el viejo que toda la vida te dejo en la rama baja de la familia?! ¡Pfft! Ademas…en sabado…y ademas…a las 6..no manchen ¡¡esto es explotacion infantil! ¡¡Solo tengo 16!! ¡NI siquiera tengo edad legal para trabajar! (aca en mexico si o-o)(¡chiton! Que estoy creando drama)

Ya psss….estaba yo asi bien a gusto dormidito en mi cama…asi soñando con…ejem…con conejitos n.nU (de playboy me imagino ¬¬) cof cof, y tuve que bajar a entrenaaar TT-TT lo bueno es que ya acabe n-n ya podre volver a dormir….turururur…Neji mira algo a lo lejos cerca de un arbol en el patio Hyuuga…¿H-hinata? asi es, Hinata-sama estaba dormida, asi vilmente bajo un arbol, o sea en cualquiera momento llega un viejo loco y…y…y le hace algo que me gustaria hacer u-u….O-O…¡¡NO PENSE ESO!! X0X…me acreque…pues para despertarla obviamente….u-u

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata-sama?-entonse vi asi un palito bien cute, y lo agarre y pss con eso pique a Hinata en las costillas-Hinatitaaa…¡MIRA ALLI ESTA NARUTO!-mmmm, que raro, eso normalmente sirve para que se despierte en la mañana O-o…

-hhhmmmmna-o vaya…que elocuente es ¬¬U…Me aeruqe un pco mas, solo un poco mas, noe s como que me puse sobre ella ni nada…y de repente ¡pum!-o-o ¿Neji-niisan?

-¿si Hinata-sama?-pregunto con una inocencia inigulable n-n

-¿…que haces…tan…cerca? o///o

-no estoy tan cerca, cerca seria como….mmm ¡asi!-pase una pierna a un lado de su cuerpo y la otra la deje al otro lado y aserque mucho mi rostro a ella-n.n esto es estar cerca…Hinata-sama…¿se encuentra bien? Esta toda roja

-…N-ne-neji…

-¿siiiiiiiiii?-dije con un tono algo aguuuudo n.n

-¿…que…que haces?

-…pues…

-¡NEJI HYUGGA!-grita alguien antes de taclearme-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJA DEPRAVADO!

-¡¡aaaa!! ¡Auxilio!-grite levantandome pero Hiashi-sama se aferro a mi….'falda' (¿como llamar a la cosa rara que usas? )(No se, pero no es una falda!)-suelteme ¡¡¡suelteme!!!

-¡¡¡¿Que planeabas pequeña rata?!!!

-¡¡¡KYAAAAA!!!

-Outou-san, deje a Neji-niisan-ooo si que tierna, pensaria algo positivo y tierno de ella si no estuviera huyendo de Hiashi-loco-sama

-.-Despues de que me dejaran huir-.-.-

-auch…-deje un quejido salir de mis labios (ooooque poeta me estoy volviendo :D) cuando colo que un poco de medicina en una de mis heridas en el hombro, inche Hiashi-sama no se retuvo en lastimarme, me levanto de la taza del baño donde estoy sentado y me aserco al espejo, solo para ver donde mas tengo una herida, pss para ponerle algo de medicina para que no queden cicatrises en mi hermosa piel de porcelana-me duele hasta la…-Abren la puerta y entra Hinata-sama solo con una toalla…jeje…tristemente la toalla no estaba tan pequeña como esperaba, es mas le llegaba a las rodillas TT-TT (como que usas eso mucho)(ya se, me falta originalidad u-u)

-Oh, Neji-niisan no sabia que estabas aquí-dice inosentemente, mira mis cicatrises y se cubre la boca con la mano-que terrible (que falsa…) dejame revisarte las heridas

-no es necesario, Hinata-sama-pero ella ya estaba pasando sus dedos por una cicatris que tenia en la espalda

-¿en verdad Otou-san te hizo esto?

-…pueees…no fue el solo

--FLASH BACK—

Se ve a Neji corriendo por Konoha

-¡Yo no hise nada malo!-chille mientras huia, cuando me cruze con…Kiba

-Hola Neji n.n-lo pase corriendo, no me daba tiempo, luego paso Hiashi-sama

-Que intentabas con mi hija, ¿depredador sexual?!-grito como loco….por todo Konoha

-¡¿QUE?!-y asie fue como Kiba y Akamaru se unieron a mi persecusion, suerte que Shino no estaba en la aldea

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

-Lo siento mucho, todo esto es por mi culpa-aaai va la magdalena, que no llorique ahora por que no estoy de humor ¬¬…grr ¿a mi me madrean y ella llora? ¿en que mundo vivimos?

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama-me voltee y tome su mano-no es su culpa-me aserque a su oido y le susurre-mejor me voy para que pueda tomar su bano-y Sali de alli dejandola perpleja y con cara de 'what?!'

…AMO poder torturarla…incluso en los Sabados por la mañana…

-.-.-.-.-.-

El final me gusto

Neji: as hecho cosas peores

AnaB:…lo tomare como un cumplido n.n

Neji: no deberias…

AnaB: -toma nota- poner en un capi a Neji como trasvesti

Neji:….demonios

AnaB: no te lamentes y comencemos con los reviews

Neji:…te matare, ese es mi destino

AnaB: el tuyo y el de todos mis enemigos n.n

Neji: no soy el unico?

AnaB: o-o…'quien no tiene enemigos n tiene personalidad' ;D

Neji: ooooh, ya veo

AnaB: que acaso antes eras ciego o que?

Neji: ciego?..no o-o yo solo tenia los ojos vendados :D

AnaB: ya nos estamos hiendo por la lateral…los reviews

Arashi-koi: gracias, y no Hinata lo hizo sin pensar es que despues de tantos golpes que le ha dado Neji u-u pss ni cuenta se da la mujer esta

Alexia hiuga: oh vaya! Una muerta viviente! Fabulafantastico! XD, graciaas

Star Flowers: a todas nos gusta su voz quejandose XP y creeme el shopping nos vuelve en montruos…de menos en mi familia…y creeme nos engaño a ti a mi y a muchas (promete cosas que no cumpe TT-TT) (Neji: pero yo ni las conozco!)(CALLA)

HinataYGaara: bueno, ya medio use tu idea, no al 100 pero si dos tripas XD…espero que leas mas fics NejiHina :P

hyuuga-hikari: yo lo torturo a el, a hiashi, pronto a hanabi y a veces a Hinata XD…espero que la actualisacion no te desepcione

sabaku no lau: todas amamos a Inner Neji °¬° (Neji: y yo que?!) (tu bien gracias)

Elba: AnaB: grax, honey ;D Neji: no soy un perver!! AnaB: ¬¬ ni te esfuerzes, alle las revistas Neji:…de que hablas?!

x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x: Neji: traidora ¬¬ me quieres ver sufrir, y llorar si es necesario AnaB: calla y se amable que para eso te pago!! ¬¬…n.n ya vere como le hago para poner mas beeep sin que se vean muy repetitivos XP ¿oki?

midory: el plan era que fuese un One-Shot, pero entre la inspiracion y los reviews decidi hacer mas capis XD

busu: Neji: soy sexi, y lo admito ;) AnaB: ¬¬ grrr…n.n espero que te guste el capi honey

Samira-Chan: La retorcida mente de Neji no tiene limites…y si bueno, Hinata solo se desnudo por que es medio inocente y no conoce el oscuro interior de su primo XD

Danifra: aquí un tercer capi ;D ojala te guste n.n

girl-uchiha: ya lo torture con Kiba…pero no de la manera que esperabas (creo) pero no te preocupes ;D ponder un poco de Kiba pa molestar a Nejisito XD

GRACIAS pequeñas flores de capo (y hamsters suicidas) nos vemos pornto y ojala no las haya desepcionado este capi n.ñU…no es lo mejor que escrito jee

CHAU

Ps: Si no los puedes convencer, confundelos


	4. Odio Apostar

¡He vuelto! Y si…tarde….y cualquiera que lea este fic y ademas lea mi fic de SK nooo, no he abandonado ni un fic y no es que quiera mas a este o cuakquiero otro de mis fics…

Neji: wey, a nadie le importa

- ¬¬ confiansudo, bueno aquí el capi, ¡numero 4! ¡Yeey! Gracias personas bonitas ya que por ustedes tengo taaantos reviews n.n (aunque no lo crean este fic tiene mi record de reviews XP) bueno…iniciemos con el principio

**ODIO HACER APUESTAS TONTAS CON LEE-CEJON**

….lo oooodiooo ¬¬…no, no me refiero a mi tio (en eeeesta ocacion) ni tampoco me refiero a los anuncios de shampoo mentirosos que no cumplen, ni tampoco me refiero a Arjona y sus canciones cursis y depresivas (yo amo a Arjona!) me refiero…a las Cejotas de Lee…y a Lee de una vez que ya esta en la conver…

-¡por favor! ¡Mis cejas son perfeeectas! (perfectamente atroses)

-¡perfectamente espantosas! ¡Depilatelas! (a miren :D me choteo)

-¬¬U Neji, no por mala…pero eso solo lo haria peor

-tu callate pelo de bollo ¬¬-le respondi a Tenten que alzo una ceja enojada

-…¿bollo?...-pude ver como movia sus labios y decia algo asi como…o.O

-¡¿que dices Tenten?! ¡No te oigo! ¿Cabron? ¿Qué es eso, un chivo muy grande? O.O-pregunto el de las pistas de aterrisaje en la cara, la verdad no se si es o se hace

-Uy Tenten…¿con esas boquita besas a tu madre?

-¡Oh! ¡¡Callate Neji!! XS

-¿¿O solo a Rock Lee?? ¬¬,

-O.O ¡Tenten! ¡¿Le dijiste?! ¿¡¡Por que lo hisiste!!?

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡¡PWAJAJAJA!! XD ¡¡Tenten!! ¡¡As caido TAN BAJO!!-en eso senti algo asi como algo en mi cabeza…no se que fue, pero solo se que no fue agradeble y que posiblemente me salga un chinchon

-pero en fin Neji, mis cejas atraen a las chicas-dijo, convencido de sus mentiras

-¡pfft! Si claro, ni una desesperada cuarentona se te asercaria, mucho menos con ese "trajesito"

-¡O-O! no acabas de insultar mi super-traje que me dio Gai-sensei

-…si…-Lee me ve con shock en su cara…o por dios que patetico-por si no lo as notado nadie usa mallas como las tuyas, ¿sabes por que? ¡Por que son espantosas!

-no es cierto, nadie usa mallas como las mias por que nadie es lo suficientemente atractivo como para pder usarlas y que se le vean bien

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡Si fuese por eso hasta yo usaria esas mallas!

-¡JA!, tu jamas podrias llenar estas mallas tan fantasticas-a quien engaño, no estoy imbecil, se que el QUIERE que me las ponga, MUERE por demostar que su poder de la juventud es mas fuerte que…que pues mi sentido comun…y mi fashionismo (_fashioniistaaaaaaa how do you loooook_)

-APUESTO a que no te ATREVERIAS a usar estas mallas-me dijo sonriendo con esa iiinche sonrisa de superioridad que tiene cada ves que habla de sus mallas…un momento…¡¿dijo apuesta?!

-¡¿…cual es la apuesta?!

-o.o pos no se, no se me ocurre un castigo lo suficientemente cab'n como para ti-en eso Tenten (la cual por cierto nos miraba como si fueramos partido de ping pong) abre la boca y dice

-yo se cual seria el castigo PERFECTO-…algo me huele mal….pero no importra por que no hay premio o lo que sea que me haga caer TAN bajo…

-.-.-.-

Por la aldea de Konoha tres ninjas (2 de ellos bastante sexys XP…y el otro con cabello de bollo) iban caminando…

¿…Como demonio cai tan bajo?Vamos por Knoha ambos, Lee y yo vestidos como un par de…mini-Gai xs…o.o pero lo mas curioso es la cantidad de gente que me mira con desconfianza…y la mayoria son mujeres…y alejan a sus hijas…ooh, mirern, carteles…¡¿QUE CARA…!?

En los carteles se ve una foto de Neji y otra en la que esta sobre Hinata (o sease, capi antesrior) y dice "¡Alejense de el! ¡Es un deprabado sexual!"...obviamente Atte. Hiashi Hyugga

Veo como Tenten intenta aguantar la risa

-Uy Neji, no te me aserques-dijo en tono burlon, la miro con dureza y respondo con nuna sonrisa sarcastica y tono burlon pero frio

-yo no me quedo con las sobras de Lee…gracias-su rostro se volvio de piedra mientras perdia todo el color posible, se ve casi igual de palida que mi prima…wow…en eso…

-HOLA CHICOOOOS-grita el ninja al que mas respeto (y odio) de toda la inche Konoha

-Hola Naruto-kun-dijo Rock Lee, la verdad no entiendo por que se llevan tan bien…a de ser por el mal gusto en la ropa :S

-Wow Neji, ¿que te paso? No sabia que querias un suicidio social XD

-¡VEN hasta EL piensa que las mallas verdes son horribles!

-o.o yo hablaba de los carteles por todo Konoha…las mallas me dan ekis, yo tengo unas iguales :D-que valor tiene al admitirlo…por eso lo admiro O.o

-Naruto, ¿a donde vas..?-llega la del pelo rosa (que m cai que es teñido) junto con mi prima-¡AAHHH!!-grito espantada…¿sera por el hecho de los carteles o el traje?-¿Nn…neji…? ¿Que te hisiste?-es el traje de seguro

-Nn-ne-neji-nissan-wow, mi traje a de ser demasiado feo como para que Hinata tartamude TANTO

-¡¿Que demonios te has puesto?! ¡Dios mio! ¡As perdido toda tu sexines!-grito Sakura histerica (vieja menopausica)

-¿mi que?-¿que carajos dijo?

-oh si, despues de que Sasuke se fue todas las kuonichis votamos a ver quien era el mas sexy de Konoha sin Sasuke…y eres tu o-o

O.O eso…es perturbador…

-¡Tenten! ¡¿Como pudiste dejar que se pusiera eso?! ¡¡Si fuiste su jefa de campaña!!- okey, eso es aun MAS perturbador

-naaah, todo fue gracias a Rock Lee-dijo Tenten…sin comentarios…

-…un momento-dijo el cejon-¿creen que Neji-kun no es capas de usar estasr mallas?

-¡PUES OBVIO QUE CLARO QUE PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-grito una muy histerica…¿Hinata? O.o-digo….nn-no me pa-arece-dijo ahora con un tono apenado…un poquito demasiado bastante sobreactuado

-…entonses…¿a mi se me ve mejor a mi?

-…ya estas feo, asi que no te arruia, dijo con algo de dureza Hinata (uujuu Hinata se revla XD)

-Hinata sama-le grite susurrando (¿como carajos haces eso? O.o) para que no dijera eso…por que eso significaria que…

-¡JA! ¡¡¡NEJI PERDISTE!!!-grito Tenten con un puño alsado y apuntandome con un dedo (ai, pero que grosera)-eso solo significa que te toca tu casitgo

-y bien, ¿que sera? ¿Cantar y bailar can can? ¿Andar por toda Konoha de cabeza? ¿O abrazar a Rock Lee? ¿Eeh?-pregunte haciendome el coooooool (pero que asi, me veo mas guay :D (Neji: _tu nunca usas esa palabra AnaB: lo se TT-TT)_)

-No…esto es…por burlarte de mi pelo

-.-.-.POV DE HANABI HYUGGA-.-.-.

Mi padre toma té asi como muy relajado, pfft, si supiera lo que encontre debajo de la cama de Neji…o minimo lo que escuhce que las mucamas decian de el, o sea se mi padre…¡ja! no estaria tan seguro de tomar el te que ELLAS preparaon…que mala soy que mala soy…

-¡_Tenten! Ya dejame, no, NO pienso entrar_

_-¡camina! ¡No seas tan quejumbroso!_

_-Tenten-escucho a Hinata decir, interrumpiendo asi a mi primo y a Tenten, aunque no creo que sean los unicos pro que escuhco unas risas que desconosco…¿¿¿y un llanto???-no creo que Neji-niisan deba entrar…papa a de estar en casa y si lo ve asi…le va a dar un ataque…_

_-oooh vamos, ¡asi hasta lo va a querer mas!-_dijo la de pelo de bolas de ping pong_-mira que se ve bien chulo y…_

_-¡NO ME TOQUES, MANIATICA!_

-Hanabi, hija-me dijo mi padre que ve con algo de cuirosidad la puerta-abrele a tu hermana-a quien engaña, quiere ver a Neji…suspiro y con desgana me paro y le abro a mi 'queridisma hermana' (tan querdia como el sida ¬¬) y a mi sexy primo (si, vote por el n.n)…y me quede en shock

-¿Nn-neji…niisan?-o Dios, paresoc mi hermana o-o….todos me miran al mismo tiempo con una velosidad y brusquedad con la que juraria se podrian partir el cuello (insertar imagen de Hanabi en shock y todos muertos) eso seria genial…¡no! seria FANTASTICO C:

-Hh-hanabi-sama-ahora Neji parece mi hermana, que carajos

-¿Hija que suscede?-mi padre esta detrás de mi, ni se cuando se paro, ve a Neji y en menos de un parpadeo abre la boca y con una sonora carcajada me saca de shock

-.-.-.-NEJI POV-.-.-.-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡NEJI!-me apunta mientras rie (el tambien es grosero)-¿¡¿¡QUE LE PASO A TU PELO?!?!-si, el castigo era nada mas y nada menos que fuera peinado todo el dia…como Tenten

-jajaja-empieza a reir Tenten-¿dime que se siente que se rian de que tu pelo es TAN ridiculo?-la volteo a ver y friamente respondo

-no se, dime tu-y con eso acabo mi charla dejando a Tenten con el ojo cuadrado y la boca hasta el piso, me subo a mi cuarto y me ensierro…lo odio lo ¡ODIO! ¡¡¡ODIO HACER APUESTAS CON LEE CEJON!!!...aunque la proxima ves ganare

MUY malo lo se, JURO SOLEMNTEMENTE QUE MIS PROXIMOS CAPIS NO DARN VERGÜENZA….(hay pero que hipocrita soy XD) tengo un capi buenisimo medio escrito XD pero para eso necesito que las cosas entra Neji y Hinata se…se…pos se pongan buenas, ¿no? XD

REVIEWS

Torishira: jaja gracias, pss ya uso las mallas…ahi sta la idea de lasa mallas XD jaja ojala te haya gustado…

magda black: todos amamos el NejiHIna ;D neji coninar?! OMG que idea mas…idiota :D como anillo al dedo para este fic….jaja ya vere que mas poner gracias por las dieas X3

Star Flowers: si yo se que mas NejiHIna no estria mal, pero no se me ocurre nadaq!!!! TT-TT ideas plis….

x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x: yo no torturo a Neji (mirada incoente)…bueno, a veces X3

tsubaki-11: Neji es major que Chuck Norris! XD (llega Chuck Norris y le da una patada jiratoria a AnaBlack)…reeitro lo dicho X-x, aqui hay 4 capi pero no si si de risa n.ñU

soleanna: hoy subo el cuarto XD jajaaj

Busu: jaja o del traveti sera mas adelante…es paso a paso…paso a paso :)

Phantom: phaaantom querda luciana XD que bueno que leiste, aunque odies Naruto jaja…mas mucama…de a webo!

DraculaN666: compatrioootaaaaa…pss uso expresiones mexicanas por que o si no nose que poner XD y no d risa…y no todo es experiensa personal…mia…XD jaja

Neji: sigan leyendo y mas reviews o les parto la ma ndarina en gajos!

AnaB: O.o okey

CHAU

PS: _We never cry for love, we are superheroes…._

_PS2:_ sorry por lkas faltas de orto

Ps3: sabian que chuck Norris perdio al virginidad antes que su padre!? XD

Ps4: estoy pensando en suir otro fic…pero no se pa que lo puse XD jaja


End file.
